A Change In Heart
by KawaiiRainbowKitty
Summary: When Italian Princess Rosalia Giselle'de Luca is soon to become queen of Italy at fifteen years old her jealous Uncle Antonio steps into the picture and her entire life changes,now she lives as a regular Japanese school girl named Akari Yuuki and starts Ouran Academy where she meets the host club,((inspired by the Disney movie princess protection program))
1. Chapter 1

A change in heart.

PROLOUGE

Rosalia Giselle de'Luca a young and beautiful Italian princess with golden blonde hair and violet blue eyes was living a happy normal life,she would soon become queen of all Italy as she walked around the palace wearing her faveorite red sparkling strapless gown a smiled graced her soft pink lips "Stefano where is my mother?" She asked the butler kindly as he smiled "She's in the court yard Princessa" he answered her nodding she went straight there. Five minutes later she spottedh er mother and younger sister Isabella picking roses "Madre!" she shouted happily running over to them until an arrow shot pass her and landed in one of the nearby trees,completely shocked she stood still and turned her head slowly to the person who shot it "Zio" she quietly murmered as he grinned at her "Nipote you've grown to be a beautiful young woman." He commented retrieving the arrow from where it landed.

Unsure of what was going on the queen Isabella and her little sister Sofia ran over to them "Antonio what do you want?!" Queen Isabella shouted as he laughed "You know what I want Isabella the throne my brother should have left it in my hands instead of his daughter!" He replied angrily "Zio please I'll do anything you want just don't hurt my family!" Rosalia shouted desperately as security guards came rushing through and Japanese CIA agent Akira Yuuki a forty year old male with Black hair and grey eyes appeared before the young princess "Princess come with me." he ordered as Rosalia stared at him "Who are you?" she asked I'll explain everything on the way." he promised as he grabbed her hand and they began to run meeting her mom and little sister "Momma!" she yelled rushing to her "Rosalia sweety you must go with Akira to Japan stay with his family do what he says that will always keep you safe." Her mother declared as Rosalia hugged her tightly "What about you and Sofia?" she asked "We'll be fine I promise now hurry go!" Isabelal yelled as Akira helped her up into the helicopter with him getting onto the other side and Rosalia left Italy for Japan leaving behind her entire family and childhood.

On the helicopter ride Rosalia turned to the man "May I ask for your name please?" she asked him as he nodded "Of course princess my name is Akira Yuuki im a CIA agent in Japan I have a seventeen year old daughter named Azami and a wife named Manami do not worry princess you are fine and safe with me what will do is go to head quarters where you will be given a new identity and a complete makeover." he explained making Rosalia even more anxious 'Mom,Sofia please be alright.' she thought to herself as they landed at their destination where they will begin her new life for a while until the situation in Italy is tooken care of 'Here goes nothing,a girls got to do what a girls got to do.'

Entering the building Rosalia was first taken to the hair styilists where she was given a haircut and a new hair color they dyed it black to make her look more Japanese,next she was given new clothes a plaid skirt with a white tank top and an overthrow along with white flats after all of that was done she met up with Akira who gave her an ID with a weird name on it "Its pronounced Akari it means light you'll be living as my younger daughter." Akira explained as Rosalia nodded 'So from here on out im no longer a princess,im a normal Japanese girl.' she thought with a sigh as they left for Akira's home "Oh starting tomorrow you'll be attending Ouran Academy." Akira added making her groan l'And apparently attending school remember don't get to close to anyone.' she thought to herself and smiled at her new found goal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- A New Beginning

It was a week later since she arrived at the Yuuki residence which was a huge mansion,Akira had introduced her to Azami.a young seventeen year old girl with auburn hair and gold eyes, she had also met her mother for the time being who was name Manami she had their like Azami,and today she would be starting Ouran Academy, a school for the rich and kids with scholarships "Akari hurry up or your going to be late!" Azami yelled glancing into the mirror one last time she smiled and grabbed her school bag heading downstairs where she and Azami left for Ouran "Azami you should invite Mori for dinner! "her mother called out before they left. Shaking her head Azami groaned and got into the car, Turing towards her sister Akari smiled "Whose Mori?" She asked her this caused Azami to blush "He's my best friend ill introduce you to him after classes if you'd like." she offered as Akari nodded. Minutes later they had arrived at school both girls had gotten out of the car as Azami turned to Akari and smiled "Well this is ouran ill show you to your home room." she said beginning to walk to class 2-A and as she arrived into the class room followed by her sister the teacher as well as the entire class glanced her way "Ah yes you must be Miss Akari please introduce yourself." the teacher instructed as Azami squeezed her shoulder and left for her own homeroom class. Standing in front Akari gave a soft a smile "Hello my name is Akari Yuuki im a first year fifteen year old with an older sister." she introduced herself as the teacher smiled "Thank you Akari you can sit next to Haruhi Fujioka,Haruhi raise your hand please." she added as Akari found the boy she would be sitting next to and took her seat by him

Once settled in her seat Akari glanced at the male next to her ignoring the cold glares from the other girls in the class she realized one thing as she studied him **'He's a lot more feminine than most males...it makes you** **wonder...'**she thought to herself as he caughter her staring "Is there something wrong Akari-San?" he asked her making her face reddened from embarrassment "Eehehehe no not at all!" she replied and turned her attention back on the teacher **'How embarrassing can this day get any worse?' **she thought sighing wanted the day to end class was finished Akari stood and slung her bag over her shoulder, about to head out the door she was stopped by two twin boys and the one she sat next to confused she stared at them "Do you need something?" she asked in a quiet manner as the twins grinned "Thought we introduce ourselves" they both replied as Akari waited "Im Hikaru." one said "And im Kaoru" the other added "Hitachiin!" both shouted doing a little exaggeration pose at the end as Haruhi sighed and Akari giggled "Well its nice to meet you Hikaru,Kaoru im Akari Yuuki." she greeted back as the twins smirked and handed her a coupon "Come by here after classes." Kaoru whispered in her ear as she glanced down at the piece of paper they gave her,staring at the ticket confused she stuffed it into her bag and walked to her art class.

Finally classes were over as she walked out of her final class Literature she leaned against the wall and stared up at the high ceiling **'Mom,Sofia,this is one big school..' **she thought seeing her sister walk up to her with waving goodbye to her friends "Well you still want to meet Mori right?" Azami asked as she walked up to her which Akari simply nodded "H-Hai" she replied and pulled out the pink coupon showing her sister "Two kids gave me this." she said as Azami glanced at the ticket "Oh that's a coupon for the host club!" Azami replied grabbing her sisters hand and running towards the abandon music room once they arrived they were greeted by Nekozawa who appeared in front of Akari "Your life will change if you step through that door hehehehe..." he warned her as Akari stared at him confused why he walked away "That's Nekozawa president the black magic club." Azami confirmed as Akari nodded and the doors to the host club flew open as rose petals greeted them "Welcome." could be heard by seven voices. Once inside the room Akari's eyes widened at the place while a tall blonde male came to greet them "Greetings Princess I am Tamaki Suoh king of the host club and you beautiful princess do you have a name to suit your lovely face?" he asked her. Seeing her sister already gone to a small blonde boy and a tall dark haired one Akari groaned **'What the heak is this?' **she thought as she watched the squealing fangirls "Akari my name is Akari." she answered the blonde, seeing this as his cue to go on Tamaki continued "Well princess Akari what is your type there's the Lolita." he said pointing to the adorable blonde "Wild." he added pointing to the one Azami was next to "The devilish type." he added pointing to the twins who had given her the coupon "The Natural and the Cool type." he commented pointing to a dark haired boy with glasses and Haruhi from earlier **'He's in here to I see..'**she thought as Tamaki continued "Than there's me the prince type so princess pick your choice!" Tamaki shouted eagerly as Akari's sweat dropped. Studying the types more carefully she decided with the natural "Ill go with him." she answered as Tamaki brought her over "Haruhi this lovely princess has requested you.." he said as Akari took her seat next to him.

Sitting next to Haruhi Akari smiled "Is is always like this?" she asked him as Haruhi nodded "Yes but it's not that bad actually he ladies are quite lovely like yourself." he replied making his other customers swoon and Akari even more annoyed **'What did I get myself into?' **she thought as she glanced around her and watched as the twins portrayed a scene of forbidden brotherly love "Miss Akari?" Haruhi asked causing her to glance over at him "Sorry I was distracted." she replied,an hour into the host club Tamaki declared it over for the day as the girls emptied the room all except Azami and Akari "Minna I would like to introduce my little sister to you Akari this is the host club Kyoya Takashi and Honey of course you know Haruhi Kaoru Hikaru and Tamaki!" Azami introduced everyone as Akari smiled "It's nice to meet you all." she replied as Kyoya pushed up his glasses "If im correct Akari means brightness right?" he asked as the violet blue eyed girl nodded "Yes it does." she answered as Honey jumped into her arms "Kari-chan do you wanna eat cake with me?!" the small boy asked as the one named Takashi grabbed him off her and set her down "I would love to Honey-Kun." she replied as Honey smiled "Im actually your senpai im a third year!" the cute boy corrected as Akari's eyes widened "Eh Nani?!" she shouted quite shocked to hear that he was older than she was. While Akari glanced at everyone a small smile crept to her lips she was beginning to think that the host club wouldn't be so bad **'No Akari no friend's you promised yourself you wouldn't make any friends.'**she reminded herself and sighed "Well we have to go,Mori-san mom would like you over for dinner and bring Honey-senpai as well Ja'ne minna Akari lets go!" Azami shouted as Akari waved at everyone and left with her sister. Watching the two siblings leave Kyoya began to grow suspicious "I never knew Miss Azami had a younger sister." he said as Honey and Mori glanced at eachother and than at the other members "Well she seems very nice." Haruhi commented "She can be our new toy!" the twins added "A new face to make smile she seems a little off but we'll change tha." Tamaki declared and it was decided the host club would make Akari smile a real smile and not a hollow one that she gives out.

AN: Here it is the first chapter! Yay? I can only update when I can since the only computer I can go on is when I go to my friends house so Akari met the host club! Tamaki wants to make her actually smile and the twins get a new toy? Poor Akari tune in for the next chapter-Nightmare of the past! in the next chapter you learn a little more of our heroine please review!

Translation

Ja'ne-Bye

Minna'Everyone

Chan,San,Senpai-Honorifics


End file.
